


Only For The Money

by Isweartogod (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Isweartogod
Summary: What do you do when your family is so poor you struggle to survive? Do you get a job? Maybe two, but Lance takes a different approach. He starts going into the local library, going onto the computers and talking to people. He eventually found this one guy, Takashi Shirogane, and he seemed sweet and had a lot of money. But what happens when Lance starts to fall for the man he’s using as well as the man’s brother?He looked out the window and as they started driving he smiled, “goodbye Cuba…”





	1. A Place To Now Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! I haven’t really done a fanfic here on Ao3 before but someone on instagram convinced me (follow me: @lanceisasnacc and @queen.dorky) So here we are! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lance… are you sure you want to do this?” His oldest sister raised a brow as the boy walked into the kitchen. 

He looked around at his nieces, nephews and younger siblings all running around the old floorboards, “yes. It’s the only way! I tried getting a job, like a normal person, but no one would hire me…” 

“If you really wanna do this… well… see you soon I guess?” 

Lance put on a smile, “I’ll be fine, Ron! I promise!” 

Veronica simply hummed, passing her little brothers some fresh toast. 

“Thanks,” Lance took the toast and placed it into his mouth, hopping into his shoes, “well… guess I should’ve off then,” 

“Bye Lance!” everyone practically yelled. 

“Bye!” He smiled. He was going to miss seeing them everyday. He grabbed his small bag with his belongings and walked out the door. 

He began to hop into a taxi. He had little money, but he could afford a small ride to the airport, surely he would. He looked out the window and as they started driving he smiled, “goodbye Cuba…” 

✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩

Finally, he was at the airport. He took all the money he had in his pocket, around €10, and handed it to the driver. He then quickly stepped out and into the large airport. His new life was about to start. 

He walked around the bustling place and, eventually, was fully checked and ready to go. He waited for a while, wanting a snack but, unfortunately, he didn’t have the money to. That would change, though, hopefully. He sat there, excited and scared for what was about to happen. 

He looked up at the ‘announcement computer thingy’, as he liked to call it, to see how long was left. Ten minutes. Just ten more minutes and a five hour flight. 

✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩

He had finally landed. It was tiring on a plane and he was glad he’d never done it in his life. It was filled with crying babies and whining children, impossible sleeping conditions. 

He walked out and saw familiar black hair, he smiled, running up to him, “Hunk!” He cheered, falling into his arms. He’d met Hunk as a foreign exchange student. Hunk had started school in Cuba, knowing little to no Spanish, but by the end of the year, he was a master. Thanks to Lance. 

“Lance!” 

“It’s been years! How’d you know I would be here?” 

“Well,” Hunk started, “a friend of mine, Pidge if you remember, well, her brother is best friends with your boyfriend and he basically told him everything, resulting in him telling Pidge and Pidge telling me.” 

“So… Pidge is my boyfriend’s best friends sister?”

“Yes.” 

“Complicated.” 

Hunk nodded with a small laugh, “yeah, anyway, Shiro was at work so—”

“Hold up.” Lance stopped him, “Shiro?” 

“Yes. Only a few people get to call him Takashi,” 

“Oh…” Lance blinked, surprised, “so… I’m special to him already?” 

“Pretty much,” 

“Well now I feel bad…” 

“Feel bad? Feel bad about what?” Hunk asked, leading Lance to his car. 

“Um… well…” Lance laughed awkwardly, “that came out wrong. I… I mean… I… you know what. Nevermind.” 

“Okay…?” Hunk raised a brow opening the door to the passenger seat, Lance thanked him and sat down on the comfy seats. 

“So… how’ve you been?” Lance asked. 

“Good,” Hunk smiled, making sure not to avert his eyes from the road. 

“Driving seems fun…” Lance returned the smile, “I wish I could drive…” 

“You never learned?” 

“No… we didn’t have the money,” 

“Oh… right.” Hunk remembered. 

Lance looked overs t him, “when did you get your license?” 

“Sixteen.” 

“Oh cool.” 

“What’ve you been doing these last few years?” 

“Babysitting… trying to get a job. But no one would hire me…” 

“Oh.” Hunk blinked, “well… why’d you come here?” 

“Well… um… home life was bad… and I wasn’t any use to them, and Takashi invited me… so…” he lied. It was a believable lie honestly and not far from the truth, so it was fine. 

“Well, here we are.” Hunk parked up his car in front of quite a large building, “woah… and… Takashi lives here alone?” 

“No. He lives with his younger brother.” 

“He has a brother!?” 

“Yes…?” 

Hesitantly, Lance stepped out of the car with Hunk. They ring the doorbell and a boy he didn’t recognise answers, “Hey Hunk.”

Hunk waves and steps aside, revealing the smaller boy behind him. 

“Lance I’m presuming?” 

Lance simply nodded. 

“Aight. Come in, I’ll take your suitcase.” 

“I don’t have one,” 

“So you came here with a tiny duffel bag?” 

“I don’t have much stuff,” Lance laughed nervously. 

Keith raised a brow and just stepped aside, letting them both in, “Shiro’s at work. He’ll be back in around an hour. Make yourself comfortable.” 

This dude was so monotone and scary, it sent shivers down Lance’s spine. He couldn’t believe this emo dude was related to such a loveable human being. 

Lance simply nodded and slowly backed away. He looked around. It was so much bigger than his whole apartment complex. He walked into a room he presumed was Shiro’s and sat on the bed. He lay down in it, smiling. It was comfortable, really comfortable, as if he were laying on a cloud. 

“Lance, What are you doing?” Keith asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Shut up. It’s comfy.” 

The black-haired boy just raised a brow at him, “so… what was school like?” 

“Okay… I guess, I was pretty well-known, friends with just about everyone.” 

“So. An arrogant popular kid?” 

“Guess you could say that, but I wasn’t arrogant.” 

Keith simply hummed, “all popular kids are arrogant,” 

“That’s not true.” 

“It is,” 

“Isn’t.” 

“Is.” 

That repeated for a while. The only reason they stopped is because they heard the door open. Lance jumped up out of the bed and hugged his boyfriend, “TASHI!” 

Shiro jumped, “hey, Lance. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” 

“No, it’s fine!” Lance smiled, “I was just talking to your brother who, by the way, is very rude.” 

“You’re an arrogant asshole.” 

“I am not! Babe, tell him I’m not!” 

“That’s cheating!” 

Lance simply stuck his tongue out, tightening the grip of the hug. 

“Keith.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes and groaned, “Sorry, Lance.” 

“Apology not accepted!” 

“Lance.” 

“Apology accepted.” Lance rolled his eyes, letting go of the hug. 

“Haha. He uses that voice on you, too!” 

“What do you mean ‘that voice’?” Lance raised a brow. 

“His dad voice. It always tricks people into doing what he wants,” 

Lance smirked, turning around, “you gonna use that on me in other ways~?” 

“LANCE!” The siblings screamed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Lance laughed a little. 

He could get used to this. It was fun.


	2. Now Someone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your family is so poor you struggle to survive? Do you get a job? Maybe two, but Lance takes a different approach. He starts going into the local library, going onto the computers and talking to people. He eventually found this one guy, Takashi Shirogane, and he seemed sweet and had a lot of money. But what happens when Lance starts to fall for the man he’s using as well as the man’s brother?
> 
>  
> 
> Keith eventually caught onto this, and confronted Lance after school one day. 
> 
> “I know what you’re doing.” 
> 
> “Wh-what are you talking about?” Lance nervously asked, sitting up from the bed.

It had been a few weeks now, Lance was used to this new place, used to just sitting alone at home while Shiro went to work and Keith went to college. It was kind of boring, but he couldn’t ask for something yet. It’s too soon, it’d be suspicious. And, so, he usually sat on the bed or Shiro’s laptop. He’d call home, but that want really possible. No devices. No WiFi. Nothing. He’d play games until he heard the door open and walk towards Keith, asking how his day had been, Keith would usually ignore him and point at these odd devices in his ears.

“What are they?” Lance asked, pulling one out.

“Headphones?” 

“Woah! You put phones on your head!?” 

“No, you idiot. It’s a listening device.” 

“That’s so cool!” 

Keith raised a brow and placed the earphone back into his ear. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” 

“Why not.” 

Lance simply pouted, “I’m gonna tell Tashi!” 

Keith hummed, walking into his room. Lance, of course, followed him, “Keeiiitthhhh! Stop ignoring me!” 

“You aren’t my problem.” 

“That’s rude!” 

“Thanks,” 

Lance huffed, sifting down on the red bed. 

“Get off my bed.” 

“No!” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “you’re like a toddler.” 

Lance lay down on the bed, “can I take your bed? It’s comfier than Takashi’s…” 

“No.” 

“Whyyy? It’s fluffy!” 

“I thought Shiro’s bed was comfy?” 

“It is! But yours is better! Look at all the pillows!” 

“Lance, no.” 

Lance sat back up, “what time does he get back?” 

“Around nine, why?” 

“Just wondering…” Lance hummed, “does he work on Sundays?” 

“Yes?” 

“What? But Sunday is supposed to be everyone’s day off!” 

“He works shorter hours, but most people don’t have Sunday off.” 

“Ohh… so he comes back earlier?” 

“And leaves later.” 

Lance smiled to himself. 

“Can you get out my room now?” 

“No, I’m good.” 

“Get out of my room.” 

Lance nodded, almost immediately. He was scared so he quickly walked off to Shiro’s room and sat there for a while, waiting. 

Finally, the door clicked open again and Lance stayed in the room, almost asleep. 

“Tired?” 

Lance yearned, nodding his head, “I don’t know why. I didn’t even do anything and I’m already sleepy…” 

“Then sleep?” 

“Nooo!” Lance whined, “I hardly get to spend any time with you at all! I can’t spend it sleeping!” 

“Love. You’re tired, go to sleep.” 

Lance vigorously shook his head, “no!” 

“Lance.” 

He covered his ears, “la la la! Can’t use that voice on me if I can’t hear you!” 

Shiro sighed, removing Lance’s hands, “go to sleep.” 

Lance sulked for a few seconds but finally agreed. He got into the covers and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. 

When he awoke the next morning, Shiro was sat on the white desk in front of them. 

“Good morning,” 

“Um… morning?” Lance raised a brow, “aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I am working,” 

“From home? Why?” 

“You said that we don’t spend much time together, so…” 

“Oh that’s sweet, but not what I meant,” Lance laughed a little, “I meant, like, actually spend time with each other… like go on a date or something,” 

Lance stood up from the bed, “anyway, I’ll go make myself some breakfast now.” 

Shiro hummed, locking his eyes onto the screen. 

“I love you~” Lance smiled, walking out the door. 

“Love you t— wait.”

Lance skipped down the stairs to the kitchen as Shiro processes what happens. He makes toast, a little taste from home, and decides to sit in the living room and watch TV most of the day, so he wouldn’t annoy Shiro. 

At around four in the afternoon, Lance decided he’d take a shot at what he was trying to do. He walked back upstairs and slid his hands down Shiro’s front, “babe?” 

“Yes?” 

“I really miss my family but I can’t contact them… unless…” Lance paused for a second, “unless you could maybe get me a phone so I can call them?” He said quickly. 

“Sure,” 

Lance looked up, a little surprised, “thank you!” He practically screeched, hugging him tightly. 

Shiro glanced up, “no problem, love,”

✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩

The next morning, Lance woke up, a white box on the bedside table. He gasped, excitedly, immediately opening the box. A blue iPhone. It was so pretty Lance couldn’t even take his eyes off it. There was a SIM card next to the box, so Lance placed it in his phone and immediately called his family. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, mama!” 

“Lance!” The whole family heard her cry for joy and crowded around the phone, asking questions. 

“What’s it like in LA!?” 

“Where do you live? Is it pretty!?” 

“Why’d it take this long for you to call?” 

Lance laughed, “LA’s fun, Takashi’s house is sooo pretty and everything is so comfortable. And, I only just got the courage to ask for a phone yesterday. I feel bad doing this, he’s a sweet guy…” 

“Then don’t do it?” Marco, one of his brother’s, said, slightly confused. 

“I need to help you guys!” 

“So… when are you going to help us?” Veronica asked, monotone. Everything went silent. 

“W-well, I will, eventually, I just have to ask him for more stuff as time goes on… but not too much so it doesn’t seem suspicious.” 

More silence. 

“I promise I’ll help you guys! It’s what I came here for. Just… not at this very moment.” 

“Alright…” Veronica said suspiciously, “well… have fun, I guess?” 

✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩

Overtime, Lance started asking for more things, becoming more and more like himself each day: confident and clingy.

At least once a week, Shiro would work from home and Lance decided to take advantage of the opportunity each week. At first, just some things for himself that he’d always wanted, but then he started asking for jewellery, expensive clothes, anything that could be sold for a lot of money. 

Keith eventually caught onto this, and confronted Lance after school one day. 

“I know what you’re doing.” 

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Lance nervously asked, sitting up from the bed. 

“I know you’re just using Shiro. And, to think, he actually thought you liked him. Thought he found love again. You’re a horrible person, McClain.” 

“I do like him!” 

“Oh, please. He’s just a bank to you, isn’t he?” 

“No! He isn’t!” 

“Then why are you making him buy you all this expensive shit?” Keith raised a brow, anger still in his tone. 

“I… um…” 

“You… um…” Keith mocked. 

“I-I… well, uh… you know how I come from a really poor place? Well, um… I tried to get a job there and help my family, but no one would hire me… so… I just… started to talk to random people online and Takashi and I got really close and I found out he was quite rich so—”

Keith raised his hand, telling the boy to stop, “my point proven. You’re just using Shiro.”

“But…” 

“No but. I won’t tell him, but you have to stop.”

“But I can’t! What about my family!?” 

“What about them?” 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing!” 

“Then get a job here and send them money,” 

“I won’t stop.” Lance said, flatly. 

“Then I’ll tell him.” 

“He won’t believe you,” He smiled innocently. 

“Oh, he will. I’m his brother.” 

“I’m his boyfriend.”

“Who’s he gonna believe. The guy who he grew up with or the guy that he’s known for about a year?” 

Lance stuck his tongue out, “we’ll see.”

Around half an hour later, they heard the door clock and both ran up to the man in front of it.

“Shiro! He’s using you for money!” Keith yelled out. 

“No I’m not! Keith just doesn’t like me!” Lance whined, holding onto his boyfriends side. 

“What?” Shiro raised a brow, clearly confused. 

“He’s using you!” 

“I’m not!” 

“He is! He’s been asking for so much stuff lately, haven’t you noticed!?” 

Lance couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just hugged Shiro tightly, looking as innocent as he possibly could. 

“Keith.” Shiro started, “Why would you think that?” 

Lance slyly smirked at Keith for a split second before going back to innocent. 

“It’s true!” Keith screamed, “I can’t believe you trust this guy and not me! Your own damn brother!” He grabbed a leather jacket and stormed out. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Shiro smiled, “Keith can be a bit… overly angry at times,”

Lance hummed. 

“Well… we’re alone,” Lance slyly smiled, grabbing Shiro’s hands. 

“Yeah? And…?” 

“Oh, wow. You’re so oblivious. It’s cute~” 

Lance slowly dragged him into their bedroom, “now do you see what I mean?” 

“Um… you wanna sleep?” 

“Close,” 

Shiro just looked at him, really confused. 

Lance took a deep breath, “alright, maybe this’ll help you.” He grabbed the older’s tie, smashing his lips onto his. 

“Now can you see?” Lance breathed out, between kisses. 

[insert smut that I won’t write because hehe 13+]

✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩

Lance turned around in the bed the next morning, not wanting to open his eyes. He lay there, half asleep for a few minutes before being woken up to a knock on the door. 

Lance jolted up and quickly got dressed, opening the locked door, “heyyy Keith,” 

“Why was the door locked?” 

“Um…” 

Keith rolled his eyes and just sighed, “Nevermind. I can’t believe I’m doing this, but… Hunk, Pidge and I are going out for breakfast and Hunk asked if you wanna join.” 

“Sure,” Lance cheered, grabbing his jacket. 

Keith sighed once more and lead him out. 

Hunk greeted him and introduced him to the tiny human being next to him, “this is Pidge,” 

“Hi Pidge!” 

Pidge looked at him with squinted eyes, “Keith told me.” 

Lance stood there for a second and pet her hair, “Aw, cute lil gremlin!” 

“Excuse me!?” She screeched. 

“But you are. You want to be intimidating but you’re just so cute! How old are you?” 

“Eighteen.” 

“Awww! You look ten!” 

“Fuck off!” 

Lance softly gasped, “where did you learn that word, child?” 

Pidge looked at him, unimpressed, “can we go now?” 

“Yeah,” Hunk started walking. 

Lance followed, mesmerized by the city view. Keith started at the back of the Cuban boy’s hair, annoyed. He hated this dude. Hated him with a passion. But, for some reason, it was cute seeing him all excited… WAIT NO! Lance is his brother’s boyfriend, he couldn’t find him cute. At all.

They get to the cafe. It’s small and cute. Lance squeals quietly and runs in, extremely excited. 

A girl, around his age, with cute brown hair walked up to him, “hello there!” 

“Hey!” 

Everyone else walked in a few moments later and the girl looks over to him, “My favourite people!” She cheered. 

“Hey,” Hunk smiled, placing a light kiss on her cheek. 

“Just let me help this guy and I’ll help you!” 

“Actually, he’s with us,” 

“What? How come I’ve never seen you before?” She asked him. 

“Um…” 

“This is Lance.” Hunk introduced him. 

“Ohhhh! Lance!” The girl smiled, “my name’s Shay, it’s nice to finally meet you!” 

“Hello!” He smiled. Pidge and Keith just glare at him. 

“Um…” she turned to Lance, “why does it seem like they hate you?” 

Lance simply shrugged. 

“You know why.” Keith replied, coldly. 

“Um… why?” 

“He’s using Shiro!” 

“I would never.” 

“You are!” 

“I am not! Tashi even said so!” 

“Well, Shiro is just blind! You ARE using him! You even admitted it!” 

“You have no proof.”


	3. Restaurant dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your family is so poor you struggle to survive? Do you get a job? Maybe two, but Lance takes a different approach. He starts going into the local library, going onto the computers and talking to people. He eventually found this one guy, Takashi Shirogane, and he seemed sweet and had a lot of money. But what happens when Lance starts to fall for the man he’s using as well as the man’s brother?
> 
> Chapter summary: Keith glared at the two of them and slowly handed Lance the note. Lance darted his ocean eyes towards the small piece of paper. Lance simply smiled and scrunched it up. 
> 
> “Hey!” Keith yelled. 
> 
> “What?” Lance asked, raising a brow. 
> 
> “That was my proof you’re a liar!” He screamed. 
> 
> “I’m not a liar!” 
> 
> “Both of you. Stop screaming.” Shiro said, calmly. 
> 
> Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “fine. But, you know he’s lying, right?”

They returned home after a few hours, Hunk and Pidge deciding to come along.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a girlfriend!?” Lance asked. 

“It wasn’t really needed information when we last saw each other,” 

“But still! You could’ve told me!” 

Hunk smiled and looked at the two behind Lance. They were giving him cold stares that you could almost feel. Lance obviously noticed them but decided to ignore it. 

“She seems really sweet! I’m glad I met her!” 

“Um…” Hunk looked back at the two, “yeah… I’m glad she met you.” 

“Matt will believe me.” Pidge randomly said, “And Shiro will believe Matt.” 

Hunk and Lance turn to look at her. 

“What?” She asked, “I’m merely saying that Shiro deserves to know Lance’s intentions.” 

Lance raised a brow, “and what are my intentions?” 

“That you just want money from him.” 

Lance simply hummed, “well, after last night, I’m pretty sure he’ll always believe me,” he smirked, walking towards his room. 

“He is a good actor,” Keith mumbled, “he had this innocent face that made Shiro think I was lying.” 

“Huh…” Pidge wondered, “But Matt’s his best friend. He can’t think he’s lying to him… right?” 

“Right.” 

✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩

And, like they planned, later that night, Matt walked through the front room. 

“Hey Matt,” Shiro smiles, walking up to him. 

“Hey… Shiro, we need to talk.” Matt started, sitting down on the couch, “About Lance.” 

“What about him?” Shiro asked, taking a seat next to him. 

Unknown to them, Lance was sat on the stairs, listening into their conversation. 

“I really think he’s using you.” 

“And… why do you think that?” 

“How many things has He asked you to buy him?” 

“A few? But he didn’t have much money or clothing when he first came, so it’s fine to help him out,” 

“What about the jewellery?” 

Shiro day there, silent for a second, “well, it’s nice to treat someone once in a while,” 

“It’s every week, Shiro.”

That’s when Lance decided to butt in. He walked down the stairs, “Tashi! Tashi’s friend! What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing.” Matt looks at the boy coldly, “Just everything you’re planning.” 

Lance looks at Matt and puts on a scared expression, cuddling up to Shiro, “babe. You trust me, right? He’s lying.” 

“Excuse me?” Matt raised a brow. 

“His tone just sends shivers down my back…” Lance shivers besides him. 

“Matt.” 

“For fucks sake, Shiro! Are you really going to take his word over mine!?” 

Shiro looks down at the curled up boy besides him, “in this case.” 

“Wow.” Matt stood up, furious and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Keith was listening in from his room, “fuck…” he mumbled softly and grabbed his phone.

Lance >:(  
Matthew  
➢Pidge

Yeehawmuddafucker: Matt failed   
Pidge: What??? Matt never fails   
Yeehawmuddafucker: Well, ‘L’ used his special acting skills to guilt him   
Pidge: Thats fkin rude 

~

Lance happily lay across his boyfriends legs and smiled up at him, “thank you~” 

After a few minutes of laying down, he sat up and hugged him, “You don’t believe I’m using you… right?” 

“Of course not,” 

Lance bit his lip. He felt extremely guilty. He didn’t think it’d be so difficult to do this. 

“Good…” he smiled, placing his shoulder on Shiro’s neck. 

They sit there for a while, causing Lance to fall asleep. 

✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩

The next morning, he woke up to a small note on the bedside table. He opened it up and read. 

‘Don’t worry, Lance. He WILL find out soon.’

Lance simply rolled his eyes and grabbed a blue pen. 

‘Sure he will.’ 

He was happy. It was a Sunday, meaning Shiro would be back much earlier than usual. He happily skipped towards Keith’s door and slid the note under his door before walking down to get some breakfast. 

He spent most of the day just scrolling through his phone, watching a few Netflix shows.

Once Shiro returned, he walked into the living room, “Hey, Lance,” 

“Hey~!” Lance smiled sweetly, “How was work?” 

“Good, I guess. How’s your day been?” 

“Uneventful… as usual,” Lance pouted a little. 

“Oh, well, wanna go out to eat then?”

“We’re going out!?” Lance asked, starry-eyed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Great! Because I can’t handle my cooking anymore!” Lance stood up and walked off, towards their room.

He took out a blue shirt and some black pants and smiled at himself. 

~~~

“Keith?” Shiro knocked into the door. The boy opened the door, revealing the black and red room he had. 

“Yes?” 

“We’re going out for dinner,” 

“Oh? And did Lance decide this?”

“No, I did. Why?” 

Keith swore under his breath, “Alright. When are we leaving?” 

“An hour.” 

Keith nodded slightly before slamming his door back closed. 

That’s when he noticed a note.

‘Don’t worry, Lance he WILL find out soon  
Sure he will’ 

He grabbed his red pen. 

‘We’ll see.’ 

Keith growled, opening up his closet to pick out a suit. 

~~~

Keith kicked Lance’s legs under the table. 

“Ow!” Lance yelled. 

“Keith.” 

Keith glared at the two of them and slowly handed Lance the note. Lance darted his ocean eyes towards the small piece of paper. Lance simply smiled and scrunched it up. 

“Hey!” Keith yelled. 

“What?” Lance asked, raising a brow. 

“That was my proof you’re a liar!” He screamed. 

“I’m not a liar!” 

“Both of you. Stop screaming.” Shiro said, calmly. 

Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “fine. But, you know he’s lying, right?” 

Shiro simply nodded. 

“Alright.” Keith slammed his hands onto the table, “You’re an idiot, Shiro! It’s so obvious! At first, yeah, he was fine but now he’s just using you for money! He even admitted it to me!” 

Lance glared at him, staying silent, “Lies.” 

“It’s not a lie, Lance! And you know it!” 

“It is a lie. Just because you don’t like me doesn’t mean you have to come up with some scheme to make Takashi kick me out!” Lance screamed, standing up. 

At this point, everyone was staring at them. 

“I liked you at first!” Keith admitted, still yelling, “But now you’re just being a selfish liar!” 

“Once more. I’m NOT! I’m not lying at all!” 

“Alright. Both of you, that’s enough.” Shiro stood up, grabbing their wrists, “We’re going home and talking about this.” 

“But the food!” Lance whined. 

“Lance.”


	4. Maybe It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your family is so poor you struggle to survive? Do you get a job? Maybe two, but Lance takes a different approach. He starts going into the local library, going onto the computers and talking to people. He eventually found this one guy, Takashi Shirogane, and he seemed sweet and had a lot of money. But what happens when Lance starts to fall for the man he’s using as well as the man’s brother?
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter summery:   
> “I’ve tried, Keith!” Lance let out a deep breath, “I’ve tried so many other ways to help them but I can’t!” 
> 
> “Then just tell Shiro what you’re doing! He’ll understand and help you! You don’t have to fake loving him to get money off of him!” 
> 
> “Alright fine.” Lance said, “I’ll tell him.” 
> 
> “Go on then.” 
> 
> “Now?”
> 
> “Yes, now. Go tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop

Keith and Lance both stumble into the house before Shiro. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

Keith glared at the Cuban boy besides him, “This guy’s a liar. He’s using you and I know it.” 

“Where’s your proof?” Lance stuck out his tongue. 

“I’ll get proof soon enough. You aren’t exactly subtle about it. Shiro just hasn’t noticed because he’s such a fucking idiot.” 

“He’s not an idiot and I’m not using him! What does it take to get that shit inside your head!?”

“You need to stop lying and tell Shiro your intentions!”

“I have no intentions!” 

“Okay. Both of you.” Shiro said, “You need to stop fighting every few seconds.” 

“But Shiro!” Keith started, but Shiro held up his hand, silencing him. 

“Neither of you leave this house until you get along.” 

“But I have school!” Keith screamed. 

“Then you better be quick.” Shiro said, walking off. 

Keith glared at his brother and walked back to his room. 

“Where are you going?” Lance asked, following.

“To my room.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want to see you. Now, leave me alone!” 

“But Tashi said we have to—”

“Why don’t we act like we did? You’re a great actor it should be easy for you!” Keith interrupted. 

“But, Keith,” Lance started, “I really do want to get along with you. I know that you really hate me because of what I’m doing, but please try to understand wh—”

“I know why!” Keith yelled, “It’s because of your oh-so-poor family! There are other ways to help them, Lance! You didn’t have to come here and use people!” 

“I’ve tried, Keith!” Lance let out a deep breath, “I’ve tried so many other ways to help them but I can’t!” 

“Then just tell Shiro what you’re doing! He’ll understand and help you! You don’t have to fake loving him to get money off of him!” 

“Alright fine.” Lance said, “I’ll tell him.” 

“Go on then.” 

“Now?”

“Yes, now. Go tell him.” 

Lance just stood there, eyes wide and still. 

“Just as I thought, you can’t, you enjoy using him, don’t you?” 

“Of course I don’t! You’ve no idea how bad I feel doing this!” 

“Then stop doing it and go tell him!” Keith yelled. 

“I… I can’t…” his legs started shaking a little, “what if… what if he kicks me out or gets really mad. I can’t afford to go back home and I don’t know my way around here!” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’ll come with you and, if he does, I’ll tell him to let you stay.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Now go.” 

Lance bit his lip and made his way over to Shiro’s room, “Takashi… can we talk?” Lance asked. 

“Of course, what’s wrong?” 

“W-well… um… Keith is… n’t right. You know that, right?” 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Keith groaned. 

“I would never do that to you!” Lance cried, sitting down onto the bed. 

Outside the door, Keith just rested his face into his hands. He couldn’t believe this kid. 

“Alright, kid.” Keith yelled, storming into the room, “That’s it! I tried to help you, tried to understand but no! You have to keep playing this game!” 

“What game?” The couple said in unison. 

“Don’t you dare say that to me, McClain!” Keith pointed his finger onto the Cuban’s chest, “You know what you’re doing.” 

“I’m not doing anything!” 

“Yes you are!” 

Shiro sighed once more, “Keith.”

“I’m not!” 

“You are!” 

“Keith.” 

“I’m not!” 

“You are!” 

“KEITH!” Shiro finally yelled, “I don’t know where you’re getting this from but Lance would never do that!” 

“But he-”

“Just go to your room.” He said, his voice much calmer than a few seconds ago. 

Keith retreated slowly, glaring at Lance. 

Lance slowly sat on the bed, a little tense from what just happened, “I’ve never seen you flip out like that before… are you okay?” 

“Yeah… I’m fine,” he smiled, sitting onto the bed, “Do you think I was too harsh? I shouldn’t have yelled like that.” 

“It’s fine,” Lance smiled, loosely wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck from behind him, “you overreacted a bit, but it’s over. You could apologise to him? Maybe later… he seemed angry.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Um… you… you don’t believe him, right?” He asked. 

“No. Why do you keep asking that every time he talks about it?” 

“I think we need to talk.” Lance sighed, removing his arms and standing up.


	5. The Truth Has To Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your family is so poor you struggle to survive? Do you get a job? Maybe two, but Lance takes a different approach. He starts going into the local library, going onto the computers and talking to people. He eventually found this one guy, Takashi Shirogane, and he seemed sweet and had a lot of money. But what happens when Lance starts to fall for the man he’s using as well as the man’s brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s really short (but also quite important) and I’m sorry for that :(

Lance took a deep breath, “What Keith is saying is true. I’m sorry! I feel really bad for doing this and I’m trying to stop! I’ve stopped asking for stuff and already sent most of the jewellery to my family so they’ll be able to live for a while and-”

Shiro held up his hand, silencing the male before him, “So you’re saying that I yelled at both my best friend and little brother for no reason!? You lied to me, I trusted you! I can’t believe you!” 

“Takashi let me ex-”

“Don’t you dare call me that.” He said, coldly, his voice trembling a little. 

“Okay… I won’t… just… let me explain,” he looked down at his feet, “I really doubted doing this at first but it was the only way I could help my family! I do love you! I really do! I… just had to do what I did for them… and, yes, I could’ve gotten a job like any normal person but no one would hire me! So… I… I found you on a website I found on a library computer, became close with you and then THIS happened. Please, Tak- Shiro, please try to understand why I did this. It won’t happen again I swear!” 

“Pack your bag.” Shiro said, looking down at his feet, tears starting to blur his vision, I’ll book you a flight for tomorrow…” 

“What!?” Lance yelled, “Please, please don’t do that to me! My family will be so disappointed if-”

“Stop with your sob story. There’s a guest room down the hall. Get some sleep, you have a flight tomorrow.” 

“But-”

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” 

“I’m sorry…” Lance sighed, turning on his heel. 

“I heard everything.” Keith said, walking out of his room and taking Lance’s wrist, “I’m glad you finally told him, but I didn’t expect THAT.” 

“I did.” Lance sighed, tears rolling down his face. 

“Don’t cry,” Keith said, hesitantly pulling him into a hug, “I’ll… talk to him, you won’t have to go home tomorrow. Promise.” 

Lance sunk into the hug. He needed this, plus Keith was a great hugger, “I’m sorry.” He let out a small whisper. 

“For what?” Keith asked, petting his soft, brown hair. 

“I’m sorry for always telling Ta— Shiro that you were lying. I caused the fight in the restaurant, I caused you to lash out so much and I am so, so sorry about that!” Lance cried into the ‘Mullet Head's shoulder. 

“It’s fine,” Keith let out a small smile, “it’s also my fault. I shouldn’t have kept telling Shiro you were using him. If I didn’t, you’d still be able to live here and… well, as much as I hate it, annoy me when I come back from class.” 

Lance let out a soft laugh before pulling away, “I guess we’re finally getting along.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well… um… if you don’t convince Shiro, I guess this is goodbye? I’ll… miss you.” 

“You won’t have to go.” Keith smiled, “I promise.” He intertwined their pinkies. 

“Thank you.” Lance returned the smile, “Well, I should get going now, see ya!” 

Keith waved and knocked onto Shiro’s door, “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah.” 

Keith slowly opened the door. He’d never seen his brother cry before, this was strange, “I… heard what happened.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. It was obvious, it was right there in front of me!” 

Keith stood there, silent for a few seconds, “Yeah, but… he didn’t want to do that. He just didn’t know any other way to help.” 

“You’re defending him? I thought you hated him.” 

“Well, he’s a nuisance,” Keith laughed a little, “but I get why he was doing it. If I were in his situation and couldn’t do anything I would, in fact, do what he did.” 

Shiro looked up at him, eyes quite red and puffy, “What?” 

“What I’m trying to say is just give Lance and second chance, don’t send him away, he’ll change and, if not, you can always send him back to Cuba.” He explained, a (rare) genuine smile spreading across his face. 

“Okay then.” he said, a little skeptical.

“Great!” He cheered, “I’ll go tell Lance!” 

Keith happily walked towards the guest room, quickly walking in, “You’re crying too?” 

“Why wouldn’t I!? I’m about to go home and disappoint my family!” 

“But you’re not!” The black-haired boy cheered, “Shiro said he’d give you a second chance but if you do something like that again you’re gone for good.” 

“Oh… um… thanks?” 

“And, if you really want to, I could help you find a job?” 

“Really!?” Lance gasped, immediately standing up, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He pulled the boy (man?) in front of him into a hug. 

“Yeah… no problem.” He returned the hug, the faintest tint of pink on his cheek which he quickly shook off, “Well, get some sleep. I have no classes tomorrow so we can try to find you something.” 

“Okay!” He pulled away, a wide grin plastered onto his face, “Thanks again! You’re the best!”


	6. Jobs. Jobs Are Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your family is so poor you struggle to survive? Do you get a job? Maybe two, but Lance takes a different approach. He starts going into the local library, going onto the computers and talking to people. He eventually found this one guy, Takashi Shirogane, and he seemed sweet and had a lot of money. But what happens when Lance starts to fall for the man he’s using as well as the man’s brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character profiles:   
> Name: Allura Altea  
> Sex: Female   
> Biological parents: Melenor Altea, Alfor Altea  
> Age: 29
> 
> Name: Romelle Altea   
> Sex: Female  
> Biological parents: ??  
> Age: 28
> 
> Name: Katherine Altea   
> Sex: Female   
> Biological parents: Allura Altea, Lotor Hanover  
> Age: 13
> 
> Name: Zack Altea   
> Sex: Male   
> Biological parents: ??  
> Age: 11
> 
> Name: Danielle Altea   
> Sex: Female   
> Biological parents: ??  
> Age: 6

“So… you babysit, right?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve babysat my younger siblings, nieces and nephews while everyone else was working.” 

“Okay… um… how about being a nanny?” 

“That sounds fun!” He cheered. 

“Sure…” he scrolled through his phone. 

“What do you mean ‘sure’?” He raised a brow, tilting his head to the side. 

“Children are annoying and I wouldn’t want to take care of them for twelve hours a day.” He explained, still scrolling. 

“What are you doing?” Lance finally asked, looking over the shorters shoulder. 

“Looking for someone,” he replied, “I haven’t talked to her in a while but I know she has three kids and both her wife and her work, so they’d probably need a nanny. I just can’t quite remember her number. I know I wrote it down somewhere here.” 

He kept scrolling for a few minutes before letting out a celebratory yell, “Found her!” he practically screamed, immediately calling her. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey.” 

“Oh, Keith, hey. I haven’t talked to you in ages.” 

“Yeah… and it’s weird for me to ask a favour from you after so long but… do you possibly need a nanny?” He asked. 

“Llura and I do fine on our own, so I’m guessing not.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, why are you asking?” 

“Um… long story but Shiro got a boyfriend-” 

“Really!? Congratulate him for me!” 

“I’m not done.” He said, his voice ice cold, “Shiro got a boyfriend, Lance, and… Lance, at first, was great, but… uh… he ended up using Shiro because he had no other choice… I think. When he finally told Shiro, Shiro got mad and almost kicked him out but I stopped him from doing that and now Lance needs another way to get money.” 

“Hold on,” the woman on the other end started, “That was a lot of information,” she stopped for a second, “I’ll ask Llura and call you back in a bit.” 

“‘Kay, bye.” Keith said, pressing the red button. 

Minutes later, Keith’s depressing ringtone could be heard, “Hey.” 

“Hi.” A different voice answered, “So, Elle told me the whole story and I’m confused.” 

“Basically, I’m tryna find this guy a job and the only experience he has is babysitting and that isn’t gonna get him much so I thought a nanny would be a good job, got it?” 

“I… think so,” she, quite slowly, nodded, “um… so we don’t really need one but some extra help would be nice,” she started, “Can you pass him the phone?” 

“It’s on speaker just talk to him.” 

“Oh… hi there!” 

“Hi!” Lance cheered. 

“So I have a few questions first so I can trust you with my children.” 

“Okay…” 

“Can you cook?” 

“Yes.” Keith interrupted them, “He hates his own cooking but it’s actually great.” 

“I… was asking Lance, but thanks,” she said, “uh… can you drive them to school?” 

Lance stayed silent, opening his mouth to speak but wasn’t able to. 

“He… doesn’t have a licence,” Keith started, “but I could help with the driving stuff.” 

“Okay, Keith,” she started, “it’s great that you want to help but could you just let Lance talk?” 

Keith let out a huff, handing his phone over to Lance and falling onto the couch behind him. 

“So… are you okay with taking care of more than one child at the same time?” 

“Yeah, I took care of seven back in Cuba so…” 

“Wow. That’s a lot.” 

“Yeah…” 

“What were their ages?” 

“Uh… sixteen, fourteen, thirteen, ten, six, four and two.” 

Allura stayed silent for a while, “Yeah, okay, one more question: can you help out with homework?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay then…” she started, “I’ll send the address to Keith, we’ll watch you how good you are with them and leave you after an hour if we like you.” 

“Okay! Thank you!” Lance cheered. 

The call ended and Lance looked over at the man on the couch, a wide grin plastered on his face. 

Keith returned the smile, “Congrats.” 

Lance pulled him up, pulling him into a tight hug, “You’re the best! Thank youu!” 

“Uh… you’re… you’re welcome?” 

 

•.:°❀════════════════❀°:.•

 

“Keith! C’mon!” Lance yelled, pulling the black haired male from his bed. 

“It’s too early,” he groaned, being pulled to the floor, “why are we waking me up so early!?” 

“You need to take me to work!” 

“That doesn’t start for another hour! It takes ten minutes to drive there!” He screeched. 

“Well, you’re already out of bed,” He lifted him up, “so get out of those… hideous pyjamas and let’s go!” 

Keith let out a loud groan, “First, my pyjamas aren’t hideous, they’re adorable. Second, I don’t need to just get dressed, I need to do my hair-”

“You do your hair? Really?” 

His purple eyes pierced into the tallers soul. 

Lance held up his hands in defence, “I… didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Oh? What was it supposed to be?” 

“Uh… I’ll be downstairs. Take as long as you need.” Lance awkwardly laughed, backing out the room. 

A few minutes later, Keith walked down in a black shirt and ripped jeans. 

“That is… the most depressing thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Oh? Should I change?” Keith asked, a sly smirk on his lips, “That might take a few minutes, then I’d have to have break-”

“Okay!” Lance stood up straight, “What you’re wearing is fine, just get some food and let’s go.” 

 

•.:°❀════════════════❀°:.•

 

“Hey, Lance, right?” A blonde came up to him. 

“Hey!” 

“The kids and Allura are just getting ready, they’ll be down in a bit. Want something to drink?” 

“No, I’m good.” Lance smiled. 

“I want o-” Keith started. 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’ll just get one myself,” he walked towards, what he assumed was, the kitchen. 

The blonde let out a small laugh and looked over at Lance, “Take a seat.” She sat down, patting the seat next to her. 

Lance sat beside her on the large and extremely soft couch. 

A few minutes of awkward silence later, a silver haired lady walked down, accompanied by three children. 

The lady wore a white blouse shirt, pink pencil skirt and pink heels. Her curly hair was tied up in the most beautiful ponytail. 

The, presumably, oldest child wore a blue cropped top with matching denim shorts and some blue flats. Her hair was black and curley, like her mother’s, and her hair was in a half up, half down style. 

The second wore a simple, red t-shirt with some shorts, his dark brown hair in a Low Fade style. 

The youngest girl was the most adorable person Lance had ever seen. She had the cutest light brown hair, decorated with a flower crown. It matched her pink dress and white shoes. 

“Hey, Lance!” Allura smiled, quickly walking down the stairs. 

“Hi…” he looked over at her. She was absolutely stunning, the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid his eyes on. She was cute, beautiful… and married. He /can’t/ think of her like that. Plus, he was in a relationship… at least, he thought he still was. He’d have to ask Shiro after work. 

“This is,” she looked back, “Kath?” 

“Hi!” The oldest smile, “I’m Katherine, you can call me Kath. This is my little brother Zack and my little sister, Danelle, you can call her Elle.” 

“Hey!” Lance smiled, “I’m Lance, it’s nice to meet you guys!” 

“Mommy told us about you!” Danielle cheered, “That mommy,” she pointed towards Allura, “she said you’re gonna play dollies with me alll day!” 

“I’d love to play dollies with you,” he smiled and the girl quickly grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs. 

Keith walked out the kitchen, a bottle of wine in his hand. 

“Keith!” Romelle yelled. 

“What? I’m old enough.” 

“You’re twenty.” 

“I’ll be twenty-one in a few months it’s fine.” 

“No. It’s not fine.” She walked up to him, grabbing the bottle. 

“Hey!” 

“You’re a bad influence on my children.” She huffed. 

“They don’t care.” 

“Well, I care. Underaged drinking is illegal.” 

“Relax,” he hummed, snatching the bottle back, “I’ve drank so many times before.” 

“You what!?”

“I started drinking when I was eighteen.” He shrugged, lifting the bottle up to his lips. 

“Why?” She asked, taking the bottle once again. 

“Because,” He started, grabbing onto the bottle, “it’s legal in other countries, so my body’s probably ready for it.” 

“Okayy,” Allura walked up to the both of them, taking the bottle and going back into the kitchen to put it away, “Keith, you shouldn’t be drinking. Elle, don’t be so angry about it just calmly explain why he can’t.” 

They both huff, turning away from each other. 

Zack and Katherine give each other a confused look before walking upstairs to Danielle’s room. 

Now this room was quite big. It had pastel pink walls with a beautiful white canopy bed and so so many toys, including teddies, dolls, teo dollhouses and a few other toys all stuffed into a box. 

Lance and Danielle were playing with some of the dolls. Each doll had its own FULL closet in each house. These dolls lived a better life than Lance and they were /dolls/. 

“Zack! Kathy!” Danielle jumped up, hugging each sibling, “Wanna play dollies?” 

“Uh…” Katherine looked down at her adorable little sister, “sure…” 

“I’ll pass.” Zack said, holding up his hand. 

“Don’t be rude.” Kathy hissed, dogging her elbows into his rib. 

“Ow! Fine! Fine! I’ll play dolls.” 

“Yay!” The young brunette clapped, “Also also! ‘Ance has the same hair colour as me! See!” She pointed to the top of her head. 

“Cool…” Zack looked at the older man in front of them, who was currently and styling a Barbie’s hair. 

“And… done!” Lance smiled. 

“Ooh! Pretty!” Danielle gasped, looking at the dolls perfectly plaited hair, “How’d you do that? Can you do my hair like that!?” 

“Well, you’d have to ask one of your moms first but sure!” 

“Okay!” Danielle practically ran out the room. 

“Wait!” Lance quickly stood, chasing after her: he wouldn’t want to get her hurt on his first day. 

Once he’d caught up with her, he held her hand and helped her down the stairs. 

“Mommy! Mommy!” She cheered. 

“Yes?” Both Romelle and Allura turned towards her. 

“Look what ‘ance did to my dollies hair! Isn’t it pretty!?” She pointed towards the doll in Lance’s hand. 

“Yes, it’s very pretty.” Allura smiled. 

“Can ‘ance make my hair like that!?” 

“Of course he can.” 

“Yay!” The young girl jumped up and down, extremely excited. 

“You look like you’re doing well,” Allura smiled, “we’ll leave you early, then. See you back here on Monday?” 

“Great!” He returned the smile. 

“I’ll leave too,” Keith pointed towards the door, “Call me when you need picking up.” 

“Okay!” 

The day went quite well, he played dolls with a smol cutie, delt with a moody pre-teen and had some fun conversations with a young teen. First day was a success. 

He came home and saw Shiro entering the kitchen. He hesitated at first, but walked in after him. 

“Shiro…” Lance looked up at the man before him, “What /is/ our relationship?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your family is so poor you struggle to survive? Do you get a job? Maybe two, but Lance takes a different approach. He starts going into the local library, going onto the computers and talking to people. He eventually found this one guy, Takashi Shirogane, and he seemed sweet and had a lot of money. But what happens when Lance starts to fall for the man he’s using as well as the man’s brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaa woops. Short update and took a long time.

“Like… are we still dating? Because… I hope we are, like I said yesterday, I do love you and I really regret doing that to you.” 

Shiro just stood there, trying to let out words but failing miserably. 

“Um… I’ll… give you time to think about it… I’ll be in the guest room!” Lance slowly backed out the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Keith raised a brow, seeing him back out the kitchen. 

“Uh… nothing.” 

“Well, considering you just awkwardly backed out the kitchen, there probably is.” He looked into said kitchen, “What did Shiro do? Or… what did you do to Shiro?” 

“Nothing happened. Don’t worry.” Lance laughed a little, running up the stairs. 

 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, knocking on the door a few times. 

“Come in…” 

Shiro walked in, a small smile on his face, “about what you said earlier…” 

“Oh! That! Um… y-you don’t have to forgive me… I just thought I’d apologise again and try to work things out because I loved these last three months with you a-and not because of the mon-”

“Starting again would be great.” 

“Really!?” Lance looked up, “Oh my god! Thank you! And… I promise, no more asking for anything, I’ll just buy everything myself!”

“It’s fine to ask for thin-”

“Not after what I did to you! Y’know what. Let’s start from the very beginning,” he held out his hand, “Hey, I’m Lance and I wanna date you!” 

Shiro let out a small chuckle, shaking his hand, “I’m Takashi, that would be nice.” 

Lance gasped, “I can call you Takashi again!?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Thank you!” He cheered, pulling his buff boi boyfriend down into a hug. 

Keith stood outside the door. He didn’t know why but he felt this strange ache in his chest, it was almost painful. Where was this ache coming from? Did he have a heart disease!? Was he going to die!? Or maybe… nope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just… re-write this. It’s icky we don’t stan. There’ll be a new Shance fic with a whole new plot and ish in about a week or so ùwú


End file.
